


Uninvited

by Dixon71



Series: Uninvited [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, vampires au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixon71/pseuds/Dixon71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Jensen , Jared and Misha are asked by Michael Rosenbaum to find his lost love and Jared realizes he's seen her before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth Winchester

The woods were pitch black with only small patches of moonlight seeping through the branches of the trees as the young woman ran through them. She tried not to trip over her long wedding dress, the roots, the small rocks and anything else that was seem to want to stop her escape. Elizabeth Winchester's lungs were on fire from running so long.

"Oh God, I'm never going to make it to the four way crossing," she thought as a sharp pain started in her right side, traveling downward. She was running for her life. She didn't want to marry Michael Rosenbaum. There was something about the man that frightened her to death and she wanted no part of him, let alone being married to him, no matter what her parents had wanted or what they had promised him. So when she was finally left alone to wait for her father. John Winchester to walk her down the grand staircase to her husband to be, Elizabeth opened the door to see if anyone was in the hall.

Seeing no one, she made her way down the backstairs, passing through the kitchen and out the back door to freedom. Twice before she got to the forest behind Michael's mansion, she almost tripped over the long snowy white wedding dress he insisted she wear. But now all she was worried about was making it to the crossing and being rid of Michael Rosenbaum and her parents once and for all.

In the distance she could hear the sounds of a horse galloping behind her. Michael had sent his men after her. Bursting out the other side of the forest, Elizabeth finally reached the crossing and came to a stop. Trying to decide which way to go, Elizabeth did not see the dark shadows that had come out of the night behind her before slamming right into her. The impact sent her sailing through the air before landing on her left side in the ditch, on the other side of the crossing. "What the hell was that, that I just hit?" came a deep voice, followed by sound of boots moved closer to her.

Elizabeth could not see anything but she could hear whoever was walking around on the road above her. "Wait a minute over here, I see something. " It was another deep voice which seemed to get closer to her. She tried to move but pain shot through her whole body causing her to cry out. "Holy shit, I think you just hit a person, Alex." Elizabeth realized these two men were not part of the guards Michael had sent after her. She also realized what had hit her body, the thing that had come out of the dark was a massive sized horse.

That's why it hurt so much to breath, she was positive parts of her were crushed. She could barely feel her legs. Something went past in her field of vision. Closing her eyes and opening them again she tried to focus on the man who knelt down beside her. Her eyes settled on the most amazing blue eyes she'd ever seen. "I hit a girl Tom. Miss can you hear me?" The one who must be Alex, she assumed leaned down towards her ear. "Yes, I can hear you," Elizabeth said with small groan, her lungs were burning with each breath she took. "What the hell are you doing out here all by yourself? Don't you know how dangerous it is?" he asked as he looked over her body.

He was very certain parts of her were crushed from the impact of his horse. "I had to get away from him." Elizabeth said as she tried to move her legs, but nothing was happening. Alex watched as she tried to move her legs also realizing at the same time that her spine might be damaged. "Come on, Alex, leave her. We don't have much time left until daylight. We need to find shelter soon." Tom said as he looked up at the sky. Alex looked back at his friend, there was no way he was leaving her behind. "Who are you running from?" he asked as he moved around to her other side so he could see her face. Her face was starting to swell on the right side, he couldn't see the other part of her face. Letting out a hiss she told him. "I'm running from Michael Rosenbuam, please, don't let him find me."


	2. A few miles from Riverside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen Ackles and his little brother Jared with the help of Jensen's boyfriend Misha Collins on their way to a hunt in Riverside Colorado

He jerked awake when the car had came to a stop, he slowly opened his eyes to the glare of the sun to see where he was when a voice at the leftside of his head said something to him. 

"Good Moring sunshine, nice of you to join the living and by the way next time you decide to have a wet dream, leave the damn monkey noises out of it ." 

Jared Ackles turned his head towards the voice that belong to his older brother Jensen Ackles, who happen to be standing outside the car. Looking passed Jensen, he saw that they were at truck stop somewhere in the middle of nowhere. 

"Hey, Jen, did monkey boy finally wake up?" came another voice that Jared recognized belonging to his brother's boyfriend Misha Collins. He had a brown bag in one hand and in the other he was holding a tray with three cups of coffee. Both men were looking at him funny. 

"Well, I think he's awake, although I'm not really sure. He's just sitting there," Jensen said with a shrug as he went to the back of his beloved Impala to pump gas. Misha bent down to look into the window at him. "What's the matter Jay, are your creamed panties glued to the seat or are you just planning on sitting there until we get a tow truck to haul your skinny ass out of there?" he asked as he handed Jared a styrofoam cup of coffee. It's not like he couldn't move, it was that he had another one of those dream about her and he was afraid to tell his brother about this one. He's been having these dreams since he was seven, but lately the dreams seemed to have gotten more intense the closer they got to Colorado. Opening the passenger door, Jared got out to stretch his long legs before heading inside to find a bathroom, but his brother stopped him. 

"Hey, while you're inside paying for the gas, get me another pack of cigarettes," Jensen said as he took his coffee from Misha, dropping a kiss on boyfriend's lips while he was at it. Both men watched as Jared waved his hand that he heard his brother before making his way across the crowded parking lot. Something was very wrong with the younger man, ever since all three agree to take this hunting job, Jared had been unusually quiet. This wasn't the first time they took a job to hunt a vampire. Far from it. It's how they made their living, but this time something was very off with Jared. 

"You think it was just a plain wet dream or did he have another one of those dreams with her in it?" Misha asked as Jensen finished pumping gas. Jensen didn't know what to think. He had almost pulled the car over and haul his brother's ass out of the car to get him to stop with the moaning, "Hell, I don't know what to do with him. Maybe he needs to get laid or else he needs a padded cell. Either way when this job is done I'm going to get to the bottom of this one way or another," he said as he got back into the car with Misha getting into the front seat with  
him. 

After taking a leak, Jared went to the sink to wash his hands and splash water on his face. He glanced into the mirror, realizing just how bad he looked. His eyes had dark circles under them and he had dark stubble from not shaving in the last four days, and his hair was a dirty stringy mess. After drying his hands he walked out the door and back into the main part of the truck stop, making his way down an isle that had candy and other things in it.  
After grabbing what he wanted, Jared made his way to the front counter not seeing the tall blond man coming towards him, until the other man bumped into him. 

"Excuse me," Jared mumbled as he moved passed him. "Hey, man that's okay, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either." the man said as he went on his way towards the back of the store. As he got in line behind a teenage boy, he thought back to his dream. This one was very odd from the others. This was the first time the woman in them was dressed differently. Hell everything seem strange to him. When it was his turn to pay for his things, it took the older woman three times to get his attention before he realized she was talking to him. 

"Is that all you want sweetie or is there anything else?" she asked as she looked him over. Jared pulled his mind back to the present. "Yeah, I'm paying for the gas on pump five and I need a pack of Marlboro red box shorts." He watched the woman reach up and pull down the slidding shelf where the cigarettes were kept. 

Once he was finished paying, he stuffed the change into his front pocket with his left hand, while he took his small plastic bag in his right hand. Had he been paying attention like he had been taught by his father, Robert Ackles and his brother, then he would have noticed that he was being watched. But as it was his mind was once again back at his dream. The blond man that had bumped into him earlier was watching as Jared got into the backseat of the 67' Impala and the car pull away. The man was on his cell phone talking to someone. "Yeah, all three are just now leaving. They should be hitting Riverside by early evening. Once they are in town, I'll follow them and let you know what I find out. Yes sir, I will." The blond man hung up his cell and walked into the blinding sun to follow the Imapla


	3. Past Time Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen, Misha and Jared get to Riverside , Colorado

Riverside Colorado was one of those towns where everyone knew everyone else, so when the black Impala came cursing into town slowly, people took notice and called sheriff Jim Singer. Now the sheriff sat parked in the closed gas station, watching as the car pulled up to one of the three bars the town had. Not taking his eyes off the car, the sheriff pulled out his cell and called the owner of Past Time bar, where the phone rang eight times before it was picked up and a husky voice answered.

"Past Time bar, Jeff speaking." The sheriff could hear the loud rock music coming over his cell. "Jeff, it's me. In a few seconds, three men are about to walk into the bar. I got a some calls about it and I wanted to give you a heads up." Jim could hear the clinking of glasses and people talking as he waited for Jeff to say something. "Yeah, I can see them now. They just came in," Jeff said as he watched the men look around the bar for a place to sit. After he hung up with Jim, Jeff nodded to his daughter Aloa that he would handle these three. Making sure his cell phone was clipped to his black jeans and that his black t-shirt wasn't to wet from washing glasses, Jeff made his way towards the men. 

As he moved he was aware that two different sets of eyes were watching him. He didn't have to look to know who it was. Ever since he was a boy, Jeff knew the town had kept a very important secret from the outside world. That secret being that the town of Riverside, Colorado had vampires that lived among the town's residents. When he first heard about the vampires and finally meet them, he had been shocked to realize that they really did exist. He had been about ten years old when he was told by both his parents to stay away from the rock pit outside of town, but the other kids went there to play and he so wanted to be like everyone else. He disobeyed his parents and rode his bike out to the rock pit, which was a small pond that was a run off of the Rocky mountains. To this day he wasn't sure how it happened, but one minute he was playing with his friends and the next he was in the pond going under. When he came to, there were three people looking at him; two men and a woman who was soaking wet. As he laid there looking at them, he noticed the female had a very long piece of wood sticking out her right side. 

"Do you know you have something sticking in your side?" Jeff knew as soon as the words were out his mouth that he made a mistake in telling her that. She seemed to be very pissed off. "Yes, Jeff I know I have a piece of wood sticking out of me, but what I don't get is why after your parents told you to stay away from the rock pit, you still came out here?" She took a hold of the wood and pulled it free. He was startled that she knew who he was. Seeing the look on his face, she explained herself. "I know that you're Doctor Morgan's son." 

Jeff brought his mind back to the present for the time being, now wasn't the time to relive the past not when he had work to do. Looking at the three men that were road weary, something told him that trouble had just come to  
their small town. All three men seemed to be looking the place over, searching for something or maybe it was someone. Not many people came in here acting and looking the way they did. All three men had on old jeans, work boots and t-shirts. It meant only one thing, these boys are hunters, and it meant another thing to Jeff Morgan.  
They came to see if the legends were true. If Riverside Colorado had vampires. All three were busy talking when one of them noticed Jeff a few inches from their table with his order pad in his hand, when one of them spoke.

"We'd like whatever beer is cold," one of the men said as his green eyes swept the bar before looking back at his two friends, who also nodded. "Do you serve food?" To Jeff, this one seemed to be away too cocky for him, which spelled trouble. The other two men looked harmless, but in Jeff's line of work, that never really the case. 

"Yeah we serve food, what can I get you boys?" Jeff made sure he put a lot of stress on the word boys. This made the one with the green eyes turn dark with anger for a few seconds, before he told them what all three wanted.

"I'll be back with your food and beers in about twenty minutes." Jensen watched as the man left the table headed towards what he guess was the kitchen. "Do you really think this is the right place or the next town up the road a ways?" Jared asked. It was the first time since they left the gas station that he actually said anything out loud besides the moaning noises from earlier. All three men looked around the room, noticing that the bar had almost emptied out, leaving just the two men on the other side of the room playing pool and a few people at the bar it's self. "Well, this is one of the two places Mr. Rosenbaum asked us to check. We'll spend two nights here. see what happens and if nothing does, we'll go to the other town." Jensen said as something about the two men playing pool caught his eye.


	4. Izzie and Sheriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim Singer and Izzie Reed discuss the new men in Riverside

Outside the bar and across the street, a lone figure stood on a rooftop, looking down at the street. She could see across the way where black Impala was parked in front of the Past Time bar. She had watched as the three men walk into the bar after pulling up. Fishing into her pocket for her cellphone, Izzie Reed dialed the Sheriff's personal number and waited for his answer. 

"Where are you?" Jim asked as he looked around him. Sometimes it bothered him when he didn't know where Izzie was. It's not that he didn't trust her, he did. Izzie had on more then one occasion saved his life. If he really admitted what bothered him the most was the fact it seemed as though she sometimes appeared out of thin air. If he or anyone in town needed her, she was there. "What, no hello? Are we past the formal stage of our relationship?" Jim sighed and grunted as he said hello. "Well, hello to you too. If you want to know where I am, I'm right above you." she said as she look down at him, as his head poked out the window and he looked up at her. Seeing that she was fine and standing on the ledge of the building, Jim hung up his cell as he watched Izzie took a step off the ledge and land on the balls of her feet, a few inches from his car. She walked over to his car to finish their conversation. They both turned to look at the bar across the street and with a sigh, Jim looked back at her before he said what was on his mind. 

"So do you think Michael sent them, or are they here because of the so called vampire legend?" he asked as she continued watching the bar. They both knew better but seeing as there haven't been any so called wanna be hunters here in the past few years, it was a safe bet that Michael Rosenbaum was the one that had sent these men here to find her and kill her, or take her back to Rosenbaum. 

"Doesn't that man ever give up? He's been searching for you for how long now?" he asked as the roar of a motorcycle echoed down the street. "He's been at it for a few centuries, I don't except him to give up so easily." Izzie said as she watch the guy on the bike park a few spaces down from the black Impala. 

"I'm going to go in there and see what our newly arrived guests are up to." Izzie said as she peered at the man who had just got off his bike and turned towards them. It had been a few weeks since she saw him last, but she was sure he was here for the same reason she was. Jim followed her line of sight and recognized the man who stood a few feet from the motorcycle. "What's Kane doing here, did you call him?" he asked as Izzie pushed away from Jim's cop car, shaking her head no she went across the street throwing a glance over her shoulder as she went . 

"You should know by now, Sheriff, that if I know about any strangers showing up, that Chris knows it too." Jim stared open mouthed at her before he remembered what he wanted to tell her before she went into the bar. "Do me a favor, whatever you do, don't bust up the bar again. It took Jeff and Alona a month to fix the place up again." Izzie stopped in the middle of the street and turn back towards him. "I promise I won't send any one crashing through the plate glass window again or send any one to the hospital, but I can't promise that Chris, Alex or Tom won't hurt anyone.


	5. Jared's dream  comes to life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzie Reed's past comes roaring back.

A tall blond man stood down wind of the one that used to be called Elizabeth Winchester. It had been a while since he last saw her. Steve Carlson knew his boss Michael Rosenbaum would be pleased to know his missing bride-to-be was once again found. He knew that Rosenbaum had hired Jensen Ackles and his friends to find her. At first he wasn't so sure she was in this small ass town, but apparently she was. Steve knew that she was now going by the name Izzie Reed, which is why it took so long to find her. Every time his boss sent someone after her, Izzie would move on to a different place changing her name so as not to be found. In the time since she first ran off, Rosenbaum had been searching for her, which Steve did not get. He always wondered why this woman had such a strong hold on his boss. He had met his boss a year after he himself had become a vampire, which had been after Izzie had run from Rosenbaumm. Steve watched as Izzie had jumped off the ledge to speak with the sheriff, then walk across the street to a man that had shown up on a fat boy Harley that was dark blue. As Steve watched the two of them go into the bar, he wondered who this man was and what he meant to Izzie. 

**************************************************************************  
Izzie had no idea that Steve Carlson was down the street on top of the Riverside bank watching her and Chris go into the bar. If she had, she would've gone after him. What Steve Carlson and his boss Michael Rosenbaum did not know was Elizabeth Winchester, now known as Izzie Reed, was no longer the frightened girl who ran away on her wedding day. In the time she was away from her parents and Michael, she learned how to survive as a vampire. She had grown better back bone, or as Alona liked to say,"grown a larger set of brass balls"

Looking her up and down Chris could not help but laugh out loud at the way she was dressed. "What the fuck are you wearing? My God, you look like some biker bitch from hell." "And what is wrong with what I am wearing? I think I look smoking hot, besides who are you, my mother?" Izzie asked as she looked herself over. Okay, so she had on the tightest pair of black jeans she owned, along with a tight fitting black leather biker vest. Plus her black work boots and to top the whole outfit off, she put on her black duster. "Because any other time you're wearing just plain old clothes. Nothing fancy about them. The way you're dressed, it's like you're hoping to catch someone's attention. Unless you want to." Chris said as he went towards the front door of the bar, shaking his head as he went. Knowing her as long as he had, which was almost all of his life, it bothered him when she acted differently then he was used to. "Look, if these wanna be hunters came here looking for vampires, I might as well look my best. Besides I want it made clear that I'm not something to be messed with," she said as she pulled out a pair sunglasses with mirrored lens and put them on. Chris pulled the door open at the same time AC/DC's "Back In Black" came on. He looked back at her with a raised eyebrow, but she just shrugged her shoulders and cracked a smile at him. 

*********************************************************************  
Jensen was still staring at the men playing pool when the bartender put their food and beers down in front of them. He didn't hear Misha asked him what was wrong with the men that were playing pool. He didn't even notice anyone enter the bar. He wasn't sure what they did to catch his attention, but now that they had it, he sat watching them. Twice both men had went past the mirror above the bar and he thought he saw that they weren't casting a reflection, but both times the bartender had walked in front of his line of sight, so he couldn't be sure if that's what he had actually seen or not. He was so busy trying to get a better view, that when he heard his brother's sharp inhale, he realized something else was going on. Jensen looked back at Jared to see his brother had a death grip on his side of the table that his knuckles were turning white. Jared was turning pale. "Jay, what's wrong?" that's all Jensen got before Jared tired to get the words out of his own mouth. "It's her. Ttthe one fffrom mmmmy dddddreams," he stammered. He could not believe what he was seeing. It had to be some kind of hallucination Jensen turned to Misha to see if he was having the same kind of trouble understanding Jared, but Misha was looking in the same direction as his brother.

Izzie had taken no more than a few steps away from the door when she felt it. An eerie feeling a vampire gets when in the presence of another vampire. At first she thought it was her friends Alex and Tom, who were playing pool across the room but that wasn't it. This feeling was something she only felt one other time and that was a long time ago. Not wanting to give herself away, she kept on walking past everyone in room, heading towards the pool table, while her eyes hidden behind her sunglasses darted about trying to find the source of the vampire that was causing this problem.

Jensen turned towards where his boyfriend and his brother were both staring at the door. The first thing he saw was a tall man dressed all in black. "Well, if I wasn't with Misha, I would so nail that ass." he thought as the man went towards the bar, Jensen was sure that wasn't what had Jay freaking out. Then he saw her. She was dressed all in black as well. "What the fuck, is that all people around here wear?" he asked but no one was paying attention to what he said. Jared was too busy to think beyond what his brother said. His eyes were glued to the woman making her way to the pool table. She was taller in person than in his dreams.

Izzie was half way across the room when someone called out her name. Turning to see who it was, she was body-slammed into the wall as something sharp pierced her skin. She looked down to see that a pool stick was sticking out her left side and that she was a whole foot off the ground. Blood started to pour out her mouth when a shadow fell over her. She looked up to see a familiar face pushing the stick farther into her body. "Hello Izzie. Or should I say, long time no see Elizabeth Winchester." Izzie looked into the yellow eyes of the other vampire before answering him back, "Hey, Ash what brings you here?


	6. Pissing off the wrong vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks lose in Past Time

Everything came to a dead stop inside the room as everyone watched the vampire with the mullet push the makeshift stake through Izzie, who was now nailed to the wall next to the pool cues. Then all hell broke loose. Alex and Tom had seen the whole thing and came running towards Izzie. Chris had jumped the bar and pushed Alona behind him, while Jeff came up beside Chris ready to take on the new vampire. 

Jensen and Misha also stood up, ready to jump in. "No one fucking come near me or the next thing all of you lovely people will see is Elizabeth here turning to dust." Ash said as he took a stake out of his pocket, grabbed Izzie's right arm and slammed it into her right hand. Both stakes were now pushed into the wall coming out the other side. Blood was slowly leaking down her sides and onto the floor below her boots. Her long brown hair had fallen forward into her face. "Can't you guess why I'm here, Elizabeth?" Ash asked as he grabbed her by the hair pulling her sunglasses free from her face and he slammed her head back into the wall so she had to look at him. He grabbed another stake and drove it home into her left hand. Izzie's closed her eyes then slowly re-opened them, her eyes were no longer brown, she had let the demonic side of her take over. "How the fuck should I know why your here. I can't read your mind, not like I would want to." Izzie said through clinched teeth, she trying to keep her fangs from coming down. She let out a low growl.

 

Jared watched the whole scene unfolded around him as his brother and Misha stood with their backs to him. No one was watching him expect Izzie. Her yellow eyes would lock with his hazel ones for a few seconds before going back to Ash's. He was having a hard time understanding why he could feel her pain, let alone the fear that was coming off her body in waves towards him whenever their eyes locked. But that wasn't his only problem, he was having an undeniable rage building in his body. As Jared pushed passed his brother, he felt a need to get closer to her. That's all that kept running through his mind. He took another step closer when he felt a tug on his arm. Jared looked down to see that Misha had taken hold of his arm to keep him from rushing forward. He looked down at him then back over at Izzie, she had the same look Misha did. Both looks said the same thing, don't move.

Chris stood still as he watched the vampire drive another stake through Izzie. He had no idea why this vampire was using her as a dart board, but he was about to find out. Making sure that his girlfriend was not going to move, he closed his eyes to block out the room. Using a deep breathing exercise to relax, he slowly felt his mind leave his body and move towards Izzie. Once his mind joined her's, Chris could feel the burning sensation the stakes were causing Izzie. He could see through her eyes as well. "Izzie, can you hear me?" he asked as he continued to watch the others in the room along with her. She felt him before Chris's mind join her's. "What the fuck?!" she thought as she finally heard his voice in her head. 

"Yeah I can hear you. Fuck man next time you plan on mind fucking me, please buy me dinner." She snapped at him and felt him back off from her not going too far away. "I didn't know how else to get your attention without Mr.80's over there noticing. You mind telling me what you did to piss this guy off so much or do I need to be a vampire too?" Chris asked sarcastically as Ash put his face into her's. " Damn, he needs a breath mint." he thought as he forgot for a few seconds that Izzie could hear him. "Yeah magic boy, you go right ahead and tell him that and see how much longer I last. Just in case you haven't noticed, I'm being crucified here." she said as another stake was being push so painful staking into her left thigh, she was starting to losing the battle to keep her fangs from falling. 

Jensen could not believe the sight that was being played out in front of him. The woman they had been looking for was being nailed to the wall with make shaft stakes by this Ash dude. He also chanced a look towards the men that had been playing pool and his hunch was paying off as he watched both men turn into vampires. The shorter vampire was being held back by the other one who was a foot taller. Jensen turned his head back towards Ash as he addressed the room again. "That's right Tom, you better hold on to Alex otherwise Elizabeth here will end up getting one of these stakes in her cold dead heart." Ash hissed at Tom, as Alex lugged against Tom's arm, both men's fangs were down and bared.

Jensen then glanced at both his brother and boyfriend to see how they both were fairing. Misha, he noticed had tight grip on Jared's right arm to keep him from tearing after Ash, which made no sense to Jensen at all. Something was definitely wrong with his brother he thought to himself. He turned back to see Ash take a small flask out of his front pocket and dip the pointy end a stake into it. Jensen was pretty sure he knew what was coming next and moved behind his brother wrapping his arms around him as Ash made his way towards her with the stake.

Izzie, along with Chris, saw Ash coming towards her with the stake that had clear liquid dripping off it. She braced herself for what was to come "Please tell me that's not what I think it is." Chris said as the point of the stake touched her cheek, causing it to burn and smoke. He felt the growl that was building it way up her chest as the searing pain spread through her face down into her body. The smell of burnt flash was making Chris sick to his stomach. "What's the matter Elizabeth, don't you have anything to say?" Ash asked as he pushed the stake a bit further into her face. Izzie's eyes rolled in her head, making Chris dizzy at the same time. "Hey, Ash I have one thing to say. Go fuck yourself." she growled at him.

Jared jerked as if he was the one that hadn't gotten the pointy end of the stake, instead of Izzie. Jensen let go of Jared as he turned on the vampire. "Jen, wait!" Misha called out to him as he moved towards Ash. He wasn't about to lose his bounty on Elizabeth Winchester. "Didn't I tell you not to move? What are you deaf?" Ash asked as he turned on Jensen. "I think the lady has had enough. She doesn't seem to be going anywhere," he said as Ash got closer to him. Jensen had no idea now that Ash was away from Izzie how he was going to kill Ash. He didn't have any weapon on him save for his Zippo. From the corner of his eye he caught movement from where the other two vampires were.


	7. Calling the boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash still has Izzie and Jensen Ackles steps in

Izzie, along with Chris watched as one of the wannabe hunters tried to distract Ash. "Either that boy is stupid or he really is a hunter and that isn't a good thing either, Izzie." Chris said as he watched through Izzie eye's as Jensen moved a tad bit closer to Ash. Jensen and Ash stood within a few inches between them. Both human and vampire looked each other over before Ash spoke again. "Why do you care if she lives or dies?" he asked as he turned slightly to back towards Izzie. Jensen looked back over at his brother, then over at his boyfriend. Misha rose to his feet to join him. "No reason, I just want to know why you're hell bent on killing her, that's all."

Jensen saw the other two vampires inch closer to them as Ash threw back his head and laughed. "Well, she done a few things she should pay for. Like killing my beloved Starr for one." Ash said as he moved closer to Izzie, he ran the stake with the holy water down her cheek again, causing it to smoke once more. She hissed in pain and Chris's stomach once again started to roll. "Chris, I think it's time you rejoin your body before something happens and you can't get out." Izzie said as she watched Ash walk back towards Jensen. Knowing she was right, Chris hated to leave her but he reluctantly returned to his own body. She saw Chris come to and stepped closer towards Ash.

Tom watched for a second time as Ash drew his stake with the holy water on it, down Izzie's cheek leaving a blackened mess behind. He could feeling Alex straining against his arm and he had no idea how much longer he could hold Alex back before he would tear his arm off to get to Ash. Tom was so afraid to let Alex go in the state of mind that he was in. He was afraid that he would kill anyone who got in his way, then feel guilty afterwards if he killed any of their friends. "Tom, please let me go right now, he's hurting her." Alex begged as Tom continued holding on to him, "I can't let go of you. If I did that, Ash will kill Izzie and then you or everyone in the bar. You're forgetting I know how you get when someone hurts Izzie." Tom said as he watched the young hunter and vampire continued to talk. He had no idea how the young man thought he could get near Izzie without any weapons at all.

"Okay, so she killed you're beloved mate, how long ago was that?" Jensen didn't really care if it was last week, all he was interested in was keeping Ash talking while he figured out a way to kill the vampire before he dusted Elizabeth. Ash looked him over wondering how much to tell this man. It was very strange that this human wanted to save her life. "It was years ago that Elizabeth here killed Starr, but that's not all you did is it Elizabeth." he said as he pointed the stake at her. Jensen looked at her and was now interested in what exactly she did to have Michael Rosenbaum put a bounty on her head. "What I did to Starr wasn't personal. But when I get out of this, what I'm going to do to you will be personal." Izzie said as her eyes went to Jared's then back over to Jensen. "What the fuck was that about?" Jensen wondered as he saw her look at his brother.

No one heard the back door of the Past Time open as another person entered the bar. Steve Carlson stood very still watching the group of humans and vampires. At first he couldn't tell where Elizabeth was, she seemed to be missing until something on the wall caught his eye. He groaned inward when he realized what was nailed to the wall. "Oh shit, this is not good." he thought as saw parts of Elizabeth. It seemed to him that she was pinned to the wall and the one who put her there was Ash. "Shit, Michael wasn't going to be pleased when he heard about this." Backing out the way he came in, Steve took his cell from his front pocket and called his boss back in New York.

"This better be important Carlson, I'm about to eat and you know how much I hate to interrupted." Michael Rosenbaum growled into cell as he watched the helpless girl struggle to get free of the ropes that bound her to the chair she was tied to. Even though he was rich enough that he could hire others to catch his meals, he hated it when the victim struggled. It made the blood taste bad. Gave it a sour taste to it. "I found Elizabeth sir, but there's a problem though." Steve really hated to give his boss bad news, but he saw no other choice in the matter. "It seems that Ash has her and ummm..." Shit, he really didn't want to tell Michael that Elizabeth was nailed to a wall being tortured. "He's what Carlson?" His boss's voice started to take on that dangerous quality that scared everyone else to death. "Ash has Elizabeth nailed to a wall and is torturing her." The roar that came from the other side of his cell caused Steve to pull it away from his ear as his boss went nuts on the other end. Steve could hear glass breaking, along with furniture and then that was followed by a deadly silence. Before long Rosenbaum spoke again, "I don't care how you do it Carlson, but get Elizabeth off that wall and bring her here. Oh and Carlson, if Elizabeth is harmed in any way or is dusted, I will hunt you down and kill you myself." Then the phone disconnected.


	8. Vampires fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Ash tangle while Jared tries to help Izzie

Ash had paused in mid sentence when he noticed something. Something different he turned towards the pool tables. There had been someone else in here. He could smell him. That smell made him forget all about hurting Elizabeth. He knew who that smell belonged to. It was Steve Carlson, who must have been in here and Ash realized he was in big trouble. "If Steve was here that meant Rosenbaum wasn't far behind," he thought as he moved towards Elizabeth with his stake in hand. Jensen wasn't sure what happened, but it seemed that Ash had changed his mind about dusting Elizabeth. Knowing he had one shot Jensen lunged at Ash causing the vampire to backhanded him across the face, sending him sailing through the air, where he crashed through a table. Without hesitation, Misha grabbed a part of the smashed table and charged at Ash, but he was kicked in the gut which sent him crashing into Jared and sending both men to the floor.

Tom had smelled the other vampire, but it hadn't dawned on him who it was. Now he watched as Ash took out the humans, he realized that Ash was going to kill Izzie. He made a decision knowing that it could be disastrous. Tom yelled for everyone to get down before letting go of Alex. With a deafening roar, Alex went flying out from where he had been standing with Tom, hitting Ash with enough force that it sent them both crashing into the empty tables and chairs, shattering them under their combined weight.

Seconds after getting back into his body, Chris heard Tom yelling as he dropped his arm from Alex's chest. Seeing he had only seconds to act, Chris pushed Alona to the ground, dragging Jeff with them, as both vampires became locked into a fight to the death. Growls, yelps and snarls were coming from the two vampires as Alex's fangs sunk deep into Ash's arm, causing blood to flow freely down his side. Ash tried to push Alex off him, but the other man wouldn't budge. Alex had a death grip with his fangs before he tore a chunk of meat of out it. Ash howled in pain as he tried for a second time to push Alex off him.

Jensen tried to clear his head as he heard the sicking sound of the vampires killing each other a few feet from him. Rolling onto his left side, he struggled to find his brother and boyfriend in the mess of people and smashed furniture, as everyone tried to stay clear of the fight. He saw Misha and Jared making their way towards Elizabeth, who was still pinned. Seeing that they both were all right for the time being, Jensen slowly made it to his feet and grabbed the stake that Ash had dropped. Making his way towards the vampires , he tried to figure out the best way to stake Ash before either one knew he was there. Jensen checked on his brother and boyfriend, both had made their way to Elizabeth and were trying to pull the stakes out her.

Jim had been trying to decide if he should walk through the bar to see how things were going, but he never got the chance. The sounds of shouting, breaking of glass and wood made him race across the street, but he had no idea what sight would greet him when he opened the door. What he saw shocked him. Everywhere he looked were either bodies, smashed glass or broken tables and chairs on the floor. Then Jim saw something he never in his life excepted to see.

Izzie, who was still nailed to the wall with two of the boys that he saw earlier going into the Past Time, trying to pry her loose, but were getting nowhere. Tearing his eyes from that gruesome sight, his sight fell on what appeared two men fighting. It took Jim a few second to realize he was watching Alex in full on vampire mode, fighting another vampire, with a third man trying to get the jump on both of them. The other vampire had gotten away from Alex and was running towards the door and him. Before Jim could register what was happening, someone tackled him to the floor taking the brunt of the impact. Jim looked up to see who had saved him, it was Tom. "I'm sorry about that Sheriff. Stay down until one of us can get him gone," he said as he jumped up to go after Ash.

Jared watched as everyone moved out of the way of the fighting, leaving Izzie all alone on the wall. He made his way towards her. "Damn it, Jay, were the fuck are you going?" Misha asked as he went after Jared. "I can't leave her up there Misha. I've got to try and get her down," he said as he side-stepped a table and finally was close enough to her. Izzie looked down at Jared from her place on the wall. "You're not strong enough to pull the stakes out," she said as she watched Jared come closer to her. Jared realized she was right as he saw that the stakes went all the way through her and were driven deep into the wall. The smell that had bothered her when she first walked in the bar now hit her full force, as she realized who was standing in front of her. She had thought it had come from Ash, but now she knew better. This man standing in front of her, who wanted to help, was someone she thought she'd never see again. "What the fuck was Jared Ackles doing here?" she thought as another roar from across the room caught her attention.

Jensen watched as Ash ran full tilt towards the door. He had no idea if he was fast enough to get to the vampire before it escaped. He ran after Ash, hoping against hope the vampire would trip before getting to the door. Seeing that was not going to happen, Jensen took a chance and dove at him, catching Ash in the legs. Human and vampire went down in a tangle of arms and legs, Jensen almost lost his grip on his stake as Ash swung a fist at him, barely miss his nose. The punch landed on Jensen's right shoulder causing it to go numb down to his fingers. Seeing that his right arm and hand were now numb, Jensen switched hands and tried to stake Ash with his left hand. The stake missed the vampire completely, only catching part of his shirt before Ash threw the man off of him. "Some hunter you are, you can't even stake a simple vampire." Ash said laughing as he made his way to the door. "Well I hate to stake and run, but I've got places to go and people to see. I'll see you around Izzie." With that Ash went out the door.


	9. Their hurting her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get Izzie off the wall and Jared wanting to help

Jensen barely made it to his feet before something powerful slammed him into the wall, causing the big picture window rattle in it's frame. He jerked his head up only to come face to face with the vampire called Alex. "If that's the best you can do at killing a vampire, I suggest you give it up. You're a piss poor hunter." Alex said as he got within an inch of Jensen's nose. Not thinking twice, Jensen said the first thing that popped into his head. "Maybe if you had been a better vampire then she wouldn't be nailed to the wall with makeshift stakes," he said with a jerk of his head towards where Izzie was still pinned. "I'd watch what I was saying when a vampire has you pinned boy." Alex snarled into Jensen's face. Both the hunter and the vampire took stock of the other, seeing which one broke eye contact first. "That's enough, the two of you can have a pissing contest once you get me off this wall Alex." Izzie said as she watched her best friend size up the hunter. That was all she needed was for Alex to kill this man because he didn't get the chance to kill Ash. "She's right Alex, we need to get Izzie down before someone else decides to come in here and cause more shit to happen," Tom said as he got between both men, trying to make Alex come with him. Alex unceremoniously let Jensen fall to the floor with a thud.

"Hey, thanks, for you know getting him to let go of me." Jensen said under his breath as he stood up, not realizing that Tom had heard him. He was a little surprised when the other vampire replied back to him. "I didn't do it for you. I did it for Izzie. If I had my way I would've let Alex kill you." Tom called over his shoulder as he went to over to Izzie.

"Someone mind telling me what the fuck I just walked in on?" Jim asked as he stepped on pieces of glass that covered the floor, coming to a stop in front of Izzie. He never in his life saw a person staked to a wall before. Izzie, for her part, wasn't paying much attention to the others as they talked about what had taken place or how they should get her down. She was too busy looking at Jared, seeing him as a grown man was shocking to her. The last time she saw him he was seven years old and Star was trying to kill him. Now here he stood looking oh so sexy in his old worn out jeans with a hole in the left knee. A gray t-shirt that was snug tight across his chest. "He was not supposed to look this damn good," she thought as she felt something being pulled at her left thigh. "Izzie. Hey, Izzie. I'm about to pull the last stake out, are you ready?" Alex asked snapping his fingers in front of her eyes to get her to focus. He thought she was in pain and that was why she wasn't paying attention to him.

"I'm ready, just be quick about it." Izzie said as she jerked her eyes from Jared and braced herself for the pain that was to come. Alex looked over at Tom, who pressed his right shoulder into her body to prevent her from falling to the floor. Tom nodded that he was now ready. Alex put his right boot onto the wall, then wrapped his hands around the pool stick and pulled.

It seemed that no one took notice of Jared. Almost none of them had noticed his hands which had been hanging loosely were now curled into fists. But someone did see and it was Misha, who walked quietly up to him and put a hand on him once again to keep him from moving. "Hey, Jay listen to me. If you go forcing your way over there you're likely to get yourself hurt or worse, killed." He said as he moved closer to Jared. Misha wasn't sure if Jared was hearing him or not.

The only sign he had was the twitch of the muscle in his jaw. In all the time he had known both Ackles brothers, Misha has never seen Jared get upset over a female. Yeah Jared had been with his share of women, but never had the man looked as if he could kill someone like he did right then. "Misha they're hurting her. Why can't anyone see that?" Jared asked as he watched the pain in her eyes as Alex tried to pull the stake from her right side. Very quietly that neither heard him, Jeff Morgan walked over and placed a hand on Jared's left shoulder. "Listen to me son, Alex would rather cut off his own arm if it meant not hurting Izzie at all, but seeing as there is really no other way to get her down, he has no other choice but to hurt her," he said as Alex looked once more at Izzie before he pulled the stake free. The roar that come from her sound like lion in pain. Izzie slide her arms around Tom's neck and buried her face into shoulder the pain was so intense.


	10. The past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzie , Alex and Tom following hunters

Steve stood on top of the bank again as he watched Ash run down the street away from the bar. He was not really interested in the vampire at the moment. His main focus was on the bar and whether or not Alex could get Izzie off the wall. He hoped nothing bad came to Izzie until he delivered her to Rosenbaum , then it was out of his hands whatever his boss did to her. But if truth be known, he didn't want to really turn her over to Michael. He had been keeping a deep dark secret from his boss and if it ever came to light, he knew that he would be dead. Steve had no idea when it had happened, but there had come a time when he been tracking Izzie outside Dallas that he started to like her. He had no idea where the feeling had come from or why after all this time it happened, but there it was. She was in Texas of all places tracking another group of vampires, along with Alex and Tom. That was the first time he had seen just how powerful she was and how much Rosenbaum underestimated her. He remembered it like it was yesterday .....

 

 

Cedar Hills outside Dallas Texas June 1989. Steve had been in Texas for about three months when he got wind of Izzie, Alex and Tom being seen around a small town on the out skirts of Dallas. He had wondered why they would be here of all places as it was hot as hell and way too sunny for any vampire to be caught dead in. He went to the local bar the three of them had been seen in and hung out there for two nights until one friday night when Izzie came strolling in, followed by Alex and Tom. No one seemed to notice that three very pale people walked in, but then again the bar itself was dark and smokey, making it hard to see anyone the color of their skin properly. He had been in the bar about two hours when they first walked in and gone straight to the pool tables to play.

It was while they were playing that Steve noticed how Izzie had kept watch over two men sitting at a table no more the a few feet away. The men seemed to have shut out the whole world and were deep in conversation. It didn't take long for Izzie or for him, to realize both men were here to look for vampires. He also realized that they were not the only vampires in the bar listening to them talk either.

"Listen, Robert, I don't know how safe it is for you to leave your youngest son alone while we take Jensen with us." Ken Walker said to him as the waitress put down two more beers before Robert could answer him. "Look, I know where the nest is and it shouldn't take more than two hours to get in, kill the vampires and burn the place to the ground. Besides I'm not leaving Jared unarmed for God's sake, the boy knows how to shoot a bow and arrow. Besides he'll be asleep." Ken knew there was no way once Robert had something in his head, to try and make him change his mind.

Izzie knew exactly where the two hunters were going and she also knew that if Max was anywhere near this small ass town, then he had his spies in the bar and that meant the young boy named Jared would soon be a sitting duck, when the vampires came looking for him. She gave the boys a quick nod and walked out the back door of the bar with Alex and Tom right on her heels. "What's up Izzie, what did you hear?" Alex asked as the door closed. "Looks like the information we got was right. Max is here and those two men that were sitting not far from us plan on killing Max and crew," she said as she began to pace back and forth.

"You know if Max is here then Ash and Star aren't that far away either." Tom said as he noticed something odd about Izzie. She seemed to be more pissed off than normal. Both he and Alex knew one of the reasons Izzie wanted to kill Max was because he went around killing people for the fun of it. More imporantly Max was one of Micheal Rosebuam's closest friends, or to put it more buntly, Max was Rosebuam's hired gun for killing people that crossed Michael. Max had been sent after Izzie to bring her back to him.

Alex looked over at Tom to see what he made of Izzie's restlessness. Tom just shrugged his shoulders as if to say there was more to this then she was letting on and he was right, as Izzie told them what was bothering her.

"You both know how I hate hunters, let alone stupid ones. Well, that man named Robert is going to go off and leave his youngest son behind. Not sure how old the boy is, but that's not the point. The thing is that I don't think this man knows exactly what he is dealing with when it comes to Max. But we do." she said as she made another brisk walk pass the trash bin before coming to a stop in front of Alex. Alex knew what was coming next and he sure as hell didn't want to babysit no damn kid, regardless of the fact that she had an apparent soft spot for him. What she said next, though, threw him for a loop. "I want the two of you to stay here and wait for the hunters to leave, then follow them to the nest. I want you both there in case it goes bad," she said as she turned to go.

"Where the hell are you going to be?" Alex asked, though he already knew what she was going to say. "Seeing there's only one place for the hunters to stay, it's not hard to figure out where the kid is. I highly doubt either one of you want to stay behind and watch that guy's kid." She said knowing full well neither one would want to stay behind to watch some kid, when they were chomping at the bit to get into a good fight with Max. Without another word the three vampires parted ways. Steve had come out the front door of the bar and had no idea what had happened, but he had caught of sight Izzie running towards the highway and didn't see where the other two had gone. Not wanting to lose track of her and not really caring where Alex and Tom had gone off to, Steve followed behind Izzie, only to lose her once they came to the motel.

At first he couldn't see her any where in the parking lot. Then something on the roof caught his attention. Standing in the shadows was Izzie. He had no clue why she was up there, but it became apparent when the two hunters from the bar showed up in a black Impala, with Alex and Tom coming out of the darkness behind them. While the men were inside their motel room, Izzie stood peeking over the edge of the rooftop. A few minutes later, the men along with a young boy came out and got into Impala and drove back towards town, with the two vampires running along side the car. Steve wondered what Izzie was up to, but he didn't have long to wait. As soon as the brake lights of the Impala had disappeared into the darkness, Izzie looked around once before leaping down to the ground below. With another quick sweep of the parking lot, she went to the room next door to number six.

  
Izzie stood still a few seconds before making another sweep of the lot before looking at the door that stood before her. Smelling no human coming from this room, she reached out and wrapped her right hand around the knob. Giving a quick snap of her wrist, the door knob came off and she pushed the door open and silently entered the room. Closing the door behind her, she took stock of the room before going over to the wall that connected this room and the one next door. Pushing the table out of her way, she felt along the wall to see how thick it was. The wall seemed to be paper thin. To make sure Izzie pushed a little on the wall with not a lot of effort, which caused the wall to buckle slightly under her weight. Seeing that the wall would give without much pressure, Izzie backed up towards the beds and stood in between them. Giving both beds a shove out her way, she readied herself for what she was about to do. The wait wasn't very long, she smelled the other vampires before they got within feet of the motel. She allowed her fangs to drop and her eyes to change from dark brown to dark yellow, she could feel the power that roared through her veins as her vampire side took over.


End file.
